


Remorse

by Iron_Eirlyssa (Eirlyssa)



Series: Eirlyssa's 2020 Bingo Fills [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Steve Rogers POV, Steve Rogers critical, Steve Rogers was Wrong, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlyssa/pseuds/Iron_Eirlyssa
Summary: Steve thinks about the Civil War and its aftermath. It's not what he had expected.
Series: Eirlyssa's 2020 Bingo Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Team Iron Man, so if it's not your thing, please feel free to skip this one.
> 
> The MCU was both unclear and unrealistic about what happened after the 'Civil War', and in this story, the world doesn't just stop moving when the camera isn't rolling. Meaning the Accords are growing and improving, and there's other heroes coming out of the woodwork to sign, and the rogues aren't miraculously forgiven and left to do whatever they want.
> 
> Fills square R5 - Writing format: first person for the Tony Stark Bingo (card number 3022). I hope you enjoy!

At first, I didn’t regret the ‘Civil War’. The consequences of it, perhaps, but not my actions. While I realized I could have gone about things better, looking back, I still believed I had done the right thing.

Except despite taking a stance, it seemed like no one was listening. I had told the world to move, and it did move. Right past me.

Once more, it felt like the world was changing without me, leaving me behind and feeling utterly lost. Except this time, I was there to see it happen.

Had there really not been a better way?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and feel free to come say 'hi' on my [Tumblr](https://eirlyssa.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
